princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Zal
The Magus is a character in the 2008 DS game Prince of Persia: The Fallen King. He teams up with the Prince early on, and has a wealth of magical abilities at his disposal. His name is revealed to be Zal during the initial scenes with the Prince, but much of his background remains a mystery. He is actually half-corrupted, as shown by the black mass that makes up the lower half of his body. Though he is resisting Ahriman's influence, he will occasionally become fully corrupted, taking on a black/red colour scheme. This occurs when he is exposed to certain creatures. There are two varieties of these creatures: the spider-like type, which will only result in him changing colour and needing occasional revival, and the flying type, which will carry him to another level and cause him to become hostile. The former can be healed by finding an elixir provided by the Ancestor, whilst the latter must be healed by following the Magus through the level he is taken to and defeating him in combat. The Magus can also pass through the corrupted fog that is present on some levels, unlike the Prince. Situations such as this result in the player being required to control each character separately, and is the only time the Magus will be controlled directly. Oddly, despite the fact he seems to be able to fly behind the Prince during normal gameplay, the ability is lost during separate control, so the player must cope with only his magic abilities, as he possesses nothing in the way of acrobatic abilities such as jumping. During the final sequence of the game, the Magus and his powers are 'combined' with the Prince, creating a character who has both the athletic ability of the Prince and the magic abilities of the Magus. This character also appears to be immune to most forms of the corruption, much like the Magus is immune to the corrupted fog. Powers The Magus gains magical powers throughout the storyline, granted to him by the corruption. There are two occasions when he will gain these powers - after defeating a boss, or after defeating the corrupted Magus. The powers are as follows: - Magic Shot - The Magus starts with this move. It allows him to activate the red door crystals and push enemies back (though it will not hurt them). - Corruption Pull - The Magus will obtain this move after the first instance of his corruption. It allows him to manipulate the elastic globules of corruptions to pull or lift large blocks. - Magic Grapple - The Magus will obtain this move after defeating the second boss. It allows him to extend a rope of corruption and pull both himself and the Prince to a pre-destined point. - Free Manipulation - The Magus will obtain this move after the second instance of his corruption. It allows him to freely move the 'free corruption' around the screen. These objects are usually tinted a red colour, and include such things as explosive globules and certain boulders. - Magic Shield - The Magus will obtain this move after defeating the third boss. It allows him to create a purple shield around the Prince, defending him from magical attacks. - Corruption Freeze - The Magus will obtain this move after the third instance of his corruption. It allows him to freeze certain types of corruption in place for a limited amount of time. Freezable corruption often occurs in the form of fires, or pairs of elastic globules that must be stretched and frozen to form a wall. This move can also be used to freeze certain enemies. - Corruption Portal - The Magus will obtain this move after defeating the fourth boss. It allows him to teleport between any two portal rings, provided they are on the same screen. Gallery Image:Zal & Prince Fusion.jpg|Screenshot of Zal and Prince's fusion in the final sequence of Prince of Persia: The Fallen King Image:Zal & Prince Fusion Close Up.jpg|Close up of Zal and Prince's fusion. Category:Characters Category:Allies